Descenso
by Zusaku.Kaze
Summary: 1000 palabras exactas en la mente de Yuriy.  un muy breve BrooklynxYuriy


**El Descenso.**

Modernidad detestable. Miro a través de la ventana, la altura permite degustar visualmente la ciudad.

Las voces de la habitación cesaron en mi cabeza. Deseé transportarme a otro espacio y tiempo, mi mente ofreció el paisaje nevado visto en la infancia.

La nieve no me gusta por el sentimentalismo absurdo de pureza. No. Sin distinción, con su vorágine tormentosa, en sus entrañas es capaz de sepultar la tierra misma tan sucia, que regularmente se encarga de este tipo de labor.

Con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, más de una vez quise enterrarlo todo. Por eso sentí pertinente que me entregaran a Wolfborg.

La nieve sé, es fría, lo único que me ayudo con ese calor avasallador del ímpetu criminal, que se agolpó en mi pecho desde la infancia. No le disminuyo, pero si le controló, y Volcov supo canalizarlo.

He soñado con todas las fuerzas, constantemente, vengarme del mundo entero.

Pero la vida es hilarante, le gusta manejar los hilos de sus títeres, a veces ahorcarnos con ellos.

Por esa razón me hizo un juguete electrónico de innovación, me sepultó en una polvorosa abadía, finalmente me hicieron salir para encontrarme con el choque total con corazones humanos… cuanto detesto a la vida por hacerme esto.

- ¿Qué opinas, hijo?

No se por qué esa patética insistencia de Dikenson en llamarme así. El que me haya cuidado unos días cuando estuve en coma no le da derecho. No se lo pedí.

- Los Blitzkrieg Boys regresamos a Rusia. La Abadía se queda a nuestro cargo. La BBA no tiene por que meterse.

-Ya es parte de la asociación, ustedes mismos…

- No-interrumpí tajantemente a Hitoshi Kinomiya. Me cuesta trabajo creer que son hermanos. Este tipo tiene tanta frialdad como cualquiera de nosotros… y disfraza de madurez su egocentrismo.

Por eso controló tan fácil a ese cabeza hueca de cabellera con el color tan triste y apagado naranja como su existencia misma… ¿Cómo se llama? No interesa. Con gusto le hubiera hecho besar las palmas de los pies de mi dama blanca.

Salí sin escucharlos, afuera como costumbre esperaban Boris, Iván y Sergei. No los miré al pasar, nunca hace falta que hable para que sigan mis indicaciones. Escucho tras de mi a los demás directivos y capitanes de los otros equipos, no les permiten llegar a mi la barrera humana que forman a mi espalda mis compañeros.

Mis pasos hacia las escaleras se detienen, el letrero de reparación no estaba ahí hace unas horas cuando entramos a la reunión. Miro de soslayo al costado donde esta el elevador, tendré que utilizarlo forzosamente para bajar.

Odio la modernidad.

No puedo claudicar, demostrar la debilidad en este momento no es permisible. He lanzado reto directo. Nadie mejor que yo puede reconocer los recuerdos de esos niños que se habían liberado de la pobreza, de morir congelados en algún sucio callejón, al albergarse en lo único que nos podría brindar un futuro.

Dikenson solo vería por los intereses de su afamada empresa.

Pulse con mano firme el botón, aunque en mi interior deseo gritar. Mi equipo habrá de quedarse mientras bajo, para detener esas molestias. Doy un inevitable respingo, la puerta gris metálica se abre demostrando a ese muchacho de farsante sonrisa. No la devuelvo.

Lamentablemente el no sale, Histoshi le ha hecho una señal con la mano. Las puertas se cierran con desesperante lentitud, siento el sudor aperlarse en mi frente, mojar espalda y axilas. El elevador es transparente por detrás, abajo y arriba, son simples cristales que demuestran la estresante distancia del elevador. Los costados no son más tranquilizantes, los dos espejos me devuelven miles de figuras de mi mismo… ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan estrecho… y en forma de cilindro?

Siento que en cualquier instante cables pequeños, con agujas en los extremos bajaran, buscaran a través de los poros atravesar mi piel…mis órganos, removerán mis intestinos y darán esas descarga a mi cerebro.

El elevador ha dado un breve salto.

-Creo que estamos atorados

Su voz sedosa con pésimas noticias no me calma, miro hacia abajo, todo se vuelve borroso. Pongo mis manos tocando el cristal, y siento la risa maligna del muchacho tras de mi. La rutina de encerrarme en ese tubo, llenarlo de líquido y experimentar conmigo no me ayudo jamás a acostumbrarme

-Oh… eres claustrofóbico – me dijo al eliminar su sonrisa – a mi… tampoco me gusta estar encerrado

-¿Tienes… que…. hablar tanto?

Ya no se si es un mechón de mi cabello, o es que algún cable se filtro en mi cabeza y lo que veo es un hilo de sangre. Tiemblo, lo se, lo siento.

Odio a aquellos que me devolvieron mis sentimientos humanos.

-También yo

Miro el rostro tranquilo, los encendidos irises verdes, cubiertos por revoloteantes cabellos anaranjados. Me doy cuenta que lo dije en voz alta.

- Pero quizá… no sea tan malo -- espeta dando un paso hacia mi, me posibilito sentir que caeré, después el elevador sobre mi, me hará trizas, muerto dejare de sentir, es mi único consuelo

O tal vez no. Siento sus labios sobre los míos temblando como papel. Comprendo… la soledad también ha sido tu eterna compañera.

Vislumbras mi caída onírica porque a ti han derrotado hace poco.

Está bien… por hoy no ocultare mi dolor. Consolémonos mutuamente. El elevador baja, uno mi frente ejerciendo presión para separar nuestros labios, miro hacia abajo, Dikenson me espera.

-Brooklyn Masefield- dijo con mirada distinta- por si se te olvido… Yuriy.

No es fácil que un ruso, ni siquiera por cortesía, regale sonrisas. Pero no puedo evitar una ligera.

Cuando bajemos él regresara a Hitoshi, momentáneamente, porque volverá a mi. Le gusto, me desea… lo sé. Yo le daré un reto a su vida pasiva con el fuego de la mía. Quien diría, pronto la distancia entre nosotros es más grande en el pequeño elevador.

Esta dispuesto luchar nuevamente, sin necesidad de ser un juego de niños. No estará mal, finalmente, creo que compartiré el descenso al infierno.


End file.
